


It's A Habit That Sticks

by FestiveFerret



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, Get Together, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Secrets, absolute nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: Steve seems to spend an awful lot of time alone in his room, and Tony starts to wonder what the heck he's getting up to.





	It's A Habit That Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Simi and enki for beta! 
> 
> This is a fill for square S5 of my MCU bingo (I gave myself the prompt "Secrets" and it's an IM free square, so Tony pov) and the square O5 "Masturbation" for STONY bingo.

The Avengers alarm blared through Tony’s workshop, and he pushed to his feet, swearing and throwing his tool aside. The armour burst off of its stand and encased him, snapping together. His comm link clicked online.

“Iron Man,” he called as he blasted out of the window and circled around the building to the landing pad.

“Widow,” Nat checked in.

“Hawkeye. Jet’s up and running.” 

“Banner,” Bruce added, and Tony was relieved to hear that he hadn’t immediately hulked out at the sound of the alarm this time.

Thor was off-world so that just left -

“Where’s Steve?” Clint asked.

“Figured he’d be the first one down.” Tony connected his comm link through JARVIS to the speakers in Steve’s room. “Cap? You there, buddy?”

There was a loud thud.  _ “Shit -  _ Yes! Sorry. I’m on my way down. I didn’t hear the alarm. I had my - uh - my headphones in…”

“Hmm,” Tony called the tower system code up onto his HUD and started scrolling through it, out of the corner of his eye. “But the alarm should cut into your headphones -”

“Yeah! No, it’s okay.” Tony could hear the little noises that meant Steve was putting on the suit. “Your settings are fine. It was - um. I had my music too loud, and I missed the alarm.”

“Riiight. Okay.” Tony shrugged then frowned when he realized that not only could Steve not see him, but the suit didn’t really translate the gesture very well. “I’ll head over to the site ahead of you guys and gather some intel. Meet you there.”

“You got it,” Nat called back.

By the time the quinjet arrived, Tony had pushed the incident out of his mind. Steve didn’t tell him what he’d really been up to that had so distracted him from his entire apartment screaming an alert at him, and Tony didn’t ask.

Except, weird things kept happening.

Steve was consistently late - sometimes going so far as to miss meetings. He was often out of breath and rushed when he arrived for assembles or training. He spent a ton of time in his room, and barely made it through a team movie night before he scrambled off to be alone.

At first, Tony was merely curious. He wondered if Steve had a secret friend he was talking to, or - more sinisterly - if some villain had some influence over him. He watched him carefully, even tried to broach the topic a few times, but Steve was firmly close-lipped on the matter, merely assuring Tony that he was fine, then aggressively dropping the subject. He said he needed a lot of sleep these days, catching up on his war years, recovering from 70 years on ice, and when no evidence to the contrary presented itself, Tony believed him.

For a while, anyway.

“Hey, Steve?” Tony tapped on his door with a closed fist. “Bruce and Nat made dinner, do you want any?”

There was a loud thump from inside Steve’s room followed by a muffled curse. “Tony?”

“Yeah.” Tony bit back his chuckle at the thought of Steve tumbling out of bed. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“No. You didn’t - I - one sec.”

There was some more thumping then the door wrenched open. Steve stayed curled around behind it, his hair ruffled, and his cheeks flushed. There was a light sheen of sweat on his brow. 

Tony bit the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from grinning. If he didn’t know for a fact that no one but the Avengers were home (thank you, JARVIS), he would have been sure Steve had a “friend” over, instead of napping. He was the perfect image of debauchery.

Actually…

That would explain Steve’s excuses, his embarrassment every time Tony asked what was wrong, his reluctance to go to a sleep therapist to deal with his issue. Tony shifted a little closer, trying to peer over Steve’s arm and catch sight of a porno on mute. Though, knowing Steve, he was probably more of a classy pinup kind of guy anyway. What if, all this time, Tony hadn’t been catching Steve sleeping, he’d been catching him  _ masturbating?  _

“Sorry to wake you,” Tony said again, this time with a smirk.

“I - wasn't… it’s okay.” Steve flushed bright red and shifted even further behind the door. “Sorry, what did you need?”

“Just wanted to let you know that there’s dinner, if you want it. Downstairs.” Tony gestured towards the elevator doors over his shoulder.

“Right.” Steve stared blankly at him for a moment. “Thanks… I’ll be down in a bit.”

“Alright.” Tony grinned again and shot Steve a jaunty little wave as he walked away.

Well, how about that - Mr Perfect liked to rub one out - a lot, apparently. Tony couldn’t help laughing to himself as he rode the elevator down. He’d have to buy Steve one of those puberty books from the 80s as a joke. Something called _“Are You Suddenly Having_ ** _Urges?_** _Your Body and You.”_ Steve would love it.

**

Tony didn’t buy Steve the book, though he did laugh every time he thought about it. Right up until the image of Steve + books was no longer quite as funny.

Tony made his way up to the library. He only spent a small amount of time there; he loved technology, but there were three things he always liked to read right off the page - sheet music, anything from the single shelf of sci-fi magazines Jarvis had subscribed to for him when he was a kid, and the copy of “A Brief History of Time” he’d bought for himself in grad school. 

Today, however, he was after an old collection of his dad’s notes that he hadn’t yet digitized. 

A splash of blonde hair peeked out over the back of one of the winged armchairs. “Hey, Steve,” Tony called as he made his way towards the shelves. There was a flurry of movement from the chair, none of which sounded coordinated, and when Tony rounded the room and drew Steve into view, he was just finishing adjusting his fly. He was bright red, and he wouldn't meet Tony’s eyes as he tried to gather up the stack of books he’d knocked to the floor.

“Hey, Tony,” he breathed, high-pitched enough to alert nearby dogs. He hissed out a breath through his teeth, abandoned the cascade of books, and whipped out of the library.

“Dude,” Tony said after him. “J, was Steve doing the five finger shuffle in  _ the library?”  _

There was a disapproving pause. “I don’t think, sir, that’s it’s within my -”

Tony cut him off with a snort. “He totally was. What a horn dog.” Tony stared at the empty doorway Steve had exited through. “That’s like the fifth time I’ve caught him. He’s worse than a teenager.”

Tony found the shelf he needed and started pulling down his father’s notebooks. With his arms laden, he headed back towards the door, but his mind wandered in Steve’s direction. Why did Tony keep catching him in the middle of Steve Time? And why was he doing that in the shared library? Granted, people rarely came in here, but still. Maybe Steve liked the thought of being caught. Or maybe there was something else thrilling here.

Tony poked his foot at the stack of books Steve had left behind. They weren’t very telling. A few old encyclopedias - probably to compare to Wikipedia for changes - a book on the history of Stark Industries that Pepper had bought him as a joke, The Complete Works of Shakespeare, and “The Martian.”

Huh. Maybe the Bard got Steve all hot and bothered. Either that or Matt Damon did. Tony shook his head and turned back towards the elevator. He had work to do. 

**

The undersuit caught unpleasantly on Tony’s sweaty skin as he peeled it off, taking a layer of thick mud off with it. He stripped as he walked, making his way towards the gym showers. They were closest to the quinjet landing pad, and Tony was so disgusting, he didn’t want to cross anymore of his pristine floors than he absolutely had to. 

He let the top half of the suit hang down from his waist, the sleeves dragging on the floor and leaving a dark streak as they brushed over his muddy footprints. It seemed like one of his teammates had had a similar idea - the shower room attached to the gym was filled with steam and the gentle rush of water. There was a divider, and most of the lights were off, but there was a shuffling and splashing coming from one of the shower stalls near the middle. Tony took the stall two over and turned on the tap, not bothering the peel out of the undersuit all the way until it had been rinsed as well.

He held the sleeves under the spray and started working the mud out when he heard a soft strain of a half-hummed song coming from the other occupied stall; it was Steve then. Tony didn’t say anything. It was dark and quiet, and he was exhausted. He didn’t much feel like talking.

Tony worked his way down the sleeves, watching the dark brown water swirl down the drain. When he was able to squeeze clear water out of the suit, he shimmied it the rest of the way off and set to cleaning himself instead. 

Steve made another small sound, but it wasn’t another trill of music - it was a sharp gasp. Tony tensed, ready to peer around the door, ask what was wrong. He hadn’t seen Steve take a hit, but when they were all running high on adrenaline and endorphins mid-battle, it was easy to miss things. Steve might have been hurt and not even noticed it until now.

But just as Tony was opening his mouth to ask if he was okay, Steve gasped again, and this time it was very,  _ very  _ clear that it wasn’t a gasp of pain. Tony bit his lip and stilled like a nighttime critter caught in a flashlight beam. 

Steve’s gasp rolled into a low groan, and the sound shot straight down to Tony’s dick. Good god, Steve was jacking off  _ again.  _ It was verging on a medical miracle at this point, because Tony had to assume that he was missing most of Steve’s self-care sessions. If he wasn’t - then it was some kind of curse (or blessing) of statistics that meant he was there every time Steve got himself off, for some bizarre reason.

Now that he was on edge, his senses ratcheting up to maximum efficiency, he could hear the wet slap of skin on skin. Steve probably had his fist wrapped around his cock, one hand braced on the tile to keep him from falling to his knees when the pleasure became too much. He must have been moving slowly before, when Tony slipped in the room, but he was going faster now, tiny grunts accompanying every thrust of his fist.

Tony shoved a knuckle between his teeth. Steve couldn't possibly know Tony was there, could he? He wouldn’t be touching himself if he did. God - was it just his dick? Maybe he was touching himself other places too...  instead of his arm, Steve’s back braced against the tile, leaving that hand free to rub down over his water-covered chest, skin raising goosebumps as the water turned cool without his attention. 

Maybe he’d slide that hand down, cup his balls, squeeze - Tony gasped and copied the actions of his fantasy, leaning back against the divider wall. It wasn’t fair. He was being forced to think about Steve and his dick  _ constantly,  _ and he couldn't be expected to hold back anymore. Steve was right there, stroking his hard cock and doing god knew what else -

Coming, he was coming; Tony could hear it. The sharp bit-off gasp, followed by a low moan, breath hitching at the end. Heavy breathing. The skin-on-skin sound slowed, then stopped. Tony scrambled to turn off his own shower, and he managed to silence it just in time, as Steve’s water switched off too. Tony hovered in tense silence, listening to Steve gather his clothes and supplies. His wet feet padded out of the shower, the door closing softly behind him.

Tony stroked himself twice more then came hard, shooting over the tile of the shower wall. He sucked in air, then turned the water back on to wash the evidence away.

_ Holy shit.  _ Suddenly, this wasn’t quite so funny anymore.

**

These missions were always the best missions. Far away from home, going undercover, or even better, overcover. Tony loved waltzing in as himself, commanding an event or a room or a press conference exactly in the way he knew how, drawing out a terrorist or interrogating a supervillain-on-the-rise without them even knowing.

And it only got better when he had Steve at his side. 

Or at his front, as the case may be. 

Tony clung to Steve’s back, the wind whipping at his hair and flapping his suit jacket around him. Flying the armour was amazing - the best thing - but it was also hard work, and damn was it ever nice to just hold on and be taken along for the ride. Never mind that they were flying along a trail in the middle of South American nowhere, Steve leaning his bike into the curves. The political climate meant Tony had to keep the armour out of sight as much as possible for this mission - the locals wouldn’t react well to seeing Iron Man flying about, and there was the distinct possibility that someone - not him, he was protected by gold titanium alloy, but someone - could get hurt if they tried to shoot him out of the sky.

So this was one of those special under-but-not-really-cover missions, and he and Steve had done their part and done it perfectly. Now all they had to do was find the safehouse and hole up for three days until SHIELD extracted them. Easy peasy.

Steve took the next turn tightly, the bike shifting as he accelerated out of the curve, and Tony’s stomach dropped then swooped up again like he was on a roller coaster. He bit back the urge to whoop. His fingers couldn't seem to stay still, gripping then releasing the lapels of Steve’s jacket. He was full of manic energy, and honestly, this was beginning to feel a bit like a vacation. The mission was easy, he had two glasses of champagne in him and about a pound and a half of butter pastry-based appetizers, and they were headed to a fancy, fully-stocked safehouse to spend three days eating, drinking, and laughing together.

He loved the team, he really really did, but Steve was his closest friend, and he was really looking forward to some alone time together.

As it turned out, Steve was looking forward to some alone time of another sort.

The second they arrived, he disappeared into his bedroom and didn’t reappear for twenty minutes. Tony took the opportunity to take a shower and change into his t-shirt and sweatpants, but Steve, it seemed, hadn’t found the time, what with his dick in his hand.

Tony frowned when Steve reappeared, rumpled and flushed, but didn’t say anything. When Steve offered to make popcorn and lose to Tony at cards (he may not have phrased it exactly that way), Tony found his frustration evaporating, and he fell into their usual playful banter and comfortable silences.

It lasted all of an hour before Steve excused himself and disappeared into his room again. This time, Tony heard the shower click on, but the walls were thin, and there was no mistaking the rhythmic creak of the shower enclosure while Steve braced against it with one hand and jerked himself off with the other. Tony sighed and slid down low on the couch, shoulders around his ears. He tried not to listen - he really tried, but all he had to occupy his attention was a book about local birds, and it wasn’t riveting enough to stop his ears from straining for those little gasps he knew the shape of now, or the slick sounds of Steve’s palm rolling over the head of his cock.

Blood rushed south, and Tony found himself glaring at his traitorous crotch. Steve was the one with the ridiculous addiction to masturbating,  _ not Tony.  _ Tony was an adult. Tony could resist until he was no longer sharing a four-by-four cardboard box with his best friend, a courtesy it seemed, Steve was incapable of extending.

When Steve reappeared, hair damp and skin bright from the hot water, Tony was properly rude. He could feel the frustration rolling off him in waves and buffeting Steve around the small space. It wasn’t fair to be grumpy about it, he knew, and he also knew that if he politely mentioned that the walls were thin here and maybe, just maybe, Steve could hold off on indulging that particular hobby until they were home that’d be  _ just great  _ that Steve would blush and stammer, but he’d do it. 

But Steve was young and hot and virile and apparently had the refractory period of a thirteen-year-old boy discovering Baywatch for the first time, so at best Tony’s pushing-forty-  _ ahem- _ fifty-body was jealous and at worst, his not-blind-at-all, yes-that-is-a-Captain-America-ass-being-waved-in-his-face-all-day heart was  _ jealous.  _ But he wasn’t going to examine that too closely, because Steve was straight and very good friends with his own right hand, and Tony could deal.

Tony. Could. Deal.

Tony could not deal. Tony’s ability to deal lasted all of three hours, until Steve stood up to slip off into his bathroom for the nine millionth time, and Tony’s resolve shattered.

“Did the  _ crab puffs disagree with you?”  _ he growled, halting Steve's path across the room.

Steve turned to stare at him, eyes wide. “W-what?”

Tony pushed himself up out of his chair and stalked across the room towards Steve. “You have gone off to ‘be on your own’ eight times in six hours. For fucks sake Steve, don’t you  _ chafe?”  _

“Jesus, Tony! What are you - I - you don’t -”

“Steve I know what you’re doing in there. I can hear you, I have been hearing you for  _ months.  _ It’s absolute torture. I cannot imagine a grown man needs to get off as often as you do.”

“I -  _ what? _ \- Tony I don’t know what you’re talking about. I just - um - shit…” Steve trailed off, cheeks redder than a fire engine. He deflated, crumpling down on the arm of the nearby chair. He dropped his face into his hands. “Oh my god, this is so embarrassing,” he muttered at the floor.

Tony’s frustration waned in the face of Steve’s obvious discomfort. “Ah shit. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go off on you like that - “ He choked back the urge to snicker at the innuendo. “Seriously. Guys have needs, Steve, I get it. I was your age once. Though I really don’t think I was ever that ‘prolific’. I mean, really. I wasn’t kidding about the chafing… do you have some sort of special technique or…?”

“Tony, please,” Steve begged. “I won’t - I won’t um do that anymore, if you just let it go. I’m so sorry. I had no idea I was bothering anyone.” His face popped up out of his hands, stricken now, all the colour drained out of it. “Oh god, does everyone know?”

“I don’t think so. Seriously, I don’t think so,” he stressed when Steve looked unconvinced. “I just got lucky. Or, uh, unlucky. Lots of wrong place, wrong time, I think. Plus, I’m particularly cued in to sexual embarrassment because I’m so good at it. So, yeah. Sorry. I think it really is just me though.”

Steve dropped his face down again and mumbled something into his hands that sounded an awful lot like, “That’s really not better.”

“Steeeeve.” Tony landed a hand on Steve’s shoulder, and he flinched but didn’t move away. “I really am sorry. I shouldn’t have made such a big deal out of it. Honestly, I was probably just jealous or something.”

“Jealous?” Steve’s face reappeared like a timid mouse peeking out of its hole. “Of what?”

“You know, cause you’ve got that whole young stamina thing going. The world is your oyster and you’ll come all over it approach.” 

Steve’s nose wrinkled. “That’s not - god, Tony, that’s really gross. But no, that’s not it… I - the serum, um, made everything more.  _ More.”  _ He cleared his throat, and his eyes drifted over Tony’s shoulder to fix on a point of great interest on the opposite wall. “It’s kind of overwhelming. Almost painful. If I don’t ‘take care of things,’ it starts to hurt.”

Tony frowned down at him. “Huh. I’ve read all the Project Rebirth notes, and I’ve got to say, they really did study absolutely everything about you back then. And, uh, I feel like I would have remembered that particular side effect.”

“No… I mean yes. It was always, um, more. Even back then. But not enough to show up on any of their tests. More like the high side of normal than quite this -” he cleared his throat again “-  _ insistent. _ But it got worse. After the ice.”

“Really?” Tony’s amusement and sympathy shifted sharply towards concern. “Are you sure something isn't wrong? We should probably test -”

“No! I know what it is. I mean, this has happened once before. So, um, yeah. I know what it is, and it’s not anything bad. It’s just. My brain. And the… serum.” He gestured awkwardly towards his lap, his cheeks colouring again, the flush drifted down his neck and disappeared into his shirt collar. 

“Are you sure?” Tony eyed him carefully. “Even if it's happened before, there might still be something wrong. A hormone imbalance or -”

“Tony.” He met Tony's eyes this time. Serious. Unwavering. “I know what it is, okay?”

“Okay…” Tony watched him for a long moment, unable to tear his eyes away from the blushing squirming wreck that was Steve Rogers. He tried to bite his tongue. He did. “Really? What caused it last time? Because I don’t want to sound like a broken record but -”

“It was Peggy.” Steve choked out then his whole hand twitched up towards his face as if it could take the words and shove them back in his mouth. 

“Peggy?” Tony’s eyebrows made a beeline for the ceiling. “Like when you and her were…” he made a vague gesture with his hand, and Steve choked on nothing.

“No, nonono. We never. Um. No. We didn't get the chance to -” he copied the gesture with a wry lift of one brow. “No… it was just. Being around her. I don’t know if it messed up my hormones or what. But I was just so, so in love with her, and she was so beautiful, and being around her all day. It just, um, set something off. It got easier, after a while, but it took a few months to quiet down. And then, well, the plane, and…”

Tony hummed sympathetically, then realized something. “Wait. So last time it was because you fell in love? Or at least had lusty feelings about someone?”

“Yes…”

“So this time?”

Steve coughed. “Yes…?”

“Steve, do you have a crush?” Tony grinned. This was getting fun again.

“Maybe…” Steve admitted then winced. “No. I mean. A little bit. Or just. All of the -” he bit his lip. “- pretty people. All your ads in the future are very risqué,” he tried, his voice rising as if it were a question.

“Uh-uh. No way, mister. You’re not getting away with the ‘I’m so innocent, I’m from the 40s’ act with me. I know you’ve seen worse. And if the last time this happened was around Peggy and not around all those USO girls who I know for a  _ fact  _ were ready to climb you like a supersoldier tree, then it’s gotta be something more than pretty people. Cough it up, Rogers.”

Steve shifted around until he sunk down onto the cushions of the chair, instead of perching on the arm. He sighed and dropped his hands to his lap, picking at an imaginary loose thread on his pants. Tony almost felt bad for him for a moment, then he remembered the time he’d walked past Steve “saluting the flag” in the gym, and he stopped. They needed to get this figured out.

“Yes,” Steve finally pushed out with a sharp breath. “Okay? I have a crush on someone I see a lot. And it’s very,  _ very distracting,”  _ he grit out between his teeth. “I’m sure it’ll get easier, but for now, I’m really struggling. And I’d appreciate it if you’d be a good friend and not torture me about it, okay? It’s bad enough that this -” he waved at his dick “-  _ jerk  _ can’t take a goddamn day off, but if you tell the others or something, I’ll die. Tony, please.”

“Oh, come now, do you really think so little of me?” Tony slapped an offended hand to his chest. “Come on, I’d never ever tell on you, Steve. You’re my best friend. Torture you mercilessly, yes, I’m absolutely going to do that, but tattle? No way.”

Steve dropped his face down again and groaned through his fingers. “Why is this my life?”

Tony let him mourn in silence for a few minutes then shifted closer, so he could lean over and whisper. “Who is it?”

“No. I’m not telling you.”

“Come _onnnnn._ Is it Natasha? Maria? Helen? Am I close?”

“No. Not even close.” 

Huh. He wasn’t lying. Steve was a terrible liar, and that was the truth. Tony wracked his brains, trying to think of another woman that Steve would have regular contact with, but the ones that came to mind, he knew Steve wasn’t fond of. Unless…

“Is it Thor?” Tony tried gently, and Steve’s face snapped up from where it was buried. He looked terrified.

“Why would you say that?”

“Oh my god, is it Thor? I mean, i get it. Those arms are like - wow - and the whole lightning thing is pretty hot. Plus, it must be unusual for you to meet someone who can throw you, so maybe that’s exciting.”

Steve gaped at him. “No…. no, I don’t have a crush on Thor.” He recovered his composure and raised a cocky eyebrow. “But I’m starting to think you might.”

Tony laughed. “I would. I guarantee I would. But I’ve got someone else on my mind lately, and I usually only have space for one.”

“Oh,” Steve said softly. He curled back in on himself. “I didn’t know you, uh, had crushes on…”

“Aliens?”

“Men.”

“Oh, right. Sure. I mean, if they push my buttons.” Tony shifted closer again, and this time his voice was gentle, not teasing. “Do you have a crush on a guy, Steve?”

“Would it bother you if I did?” He suddenly looked so  _ young,  _ so vulnerable, and Tony had to remind himself how little of this he’d had in his life.

“Of course not.”

Steve chewed his lip. “Um. Yes.”

Tony let that settle softly between them for a moment before bouncing closer. _ “Who is it?” _

“Argh!” Steve threw himself dramatically into his chair.

“Clint? Bruce? Fury? - oh god, please tell me it’s not Fury. I guess the surly thing works on some people but -”

“It’s not Fury!’” Steve leapt to his feet. “It’s you! Okay?! It’s you, Tony. You drive me crazy, alright? With your stupid arms and your stupid smile. And you bend over all the time and you flirt like you breathe and you were holding onto my waist all the way up here on that damn bike and  _ it’s a lot to deal with, okay?!”  _ Steve took a great, heaving gulp of air, then every ounce of blood drained out of his face and left him a pale, stunned mess. “Fuck,” he whispered quietly, then he turned on his heel and disappeared into his bedroom, closing the door carefully behind him.

Tony stared after him, completely bereft of anything from words to breath to thought. After a minute, he managed to get his blinking online again, and the rest of the systems followed soon after, finishing with his voice which chose to echo Steve’s sentiment and whisper, “Fuck,” at Steve’s closed door.

He had so not meant to do that.

It had never in a million years occurred to him that he might be the cause of Steve’s rampant libido. That the reason Steve took himself in hand more often when Tony was around was  _ because Tony was around.  _ And now Tony had forced the poor guy to admit to it, and he was probably in there wishing the bed would open up and swallow him whole.

Either that or he was masturbating again - who knew, maybe he got off on humiliation.

“Hey, Steve?” He rapped lightly on the door. “Are you jacking off in there or can I come in?”

“Tony… for fucks sake.” Steve moaned, and not in a sexy way.

“Can we talk, please? I’ll be nice.”

He heard the sigh through the door, then Steve mumbled, “Whatever,” and Tony pushed inside.

Steve was not, in fact, jacking off, but he was curled up on the bed, turned away from the door, somehow making 6’2” and 220 lbs look small. 

“Steve? I’m sorry I pushed you. I’m being a shitty friend tonight, I know it.”

“It’s okay, Tony.” His voice was muffled by the pillow. “I’ll get over it, I will. I don’t want to ruin our friendship over this.” In a smaller voice, he added, “I really wish I hadn’t said anything.”

“I pushed,” Tony insisted. “It’s my fault.” He sat down on the edge of the bed. “I’ve been an ass lately, but for a reason. And you told me your thing, so it’s only fair - and then some - that I tell you my thing.”

Steve shifted in a curious sort of way.

“I’ve been having distracting feelings too. At first, I thought they were just lust, but as it’s gone on, and the more I think about it, the more I realize it’s something more than that. But I didn’t think I had a shot, because I was pretty sure they didn’t think about me that way. So instead of being mature about it, I let it get to me. And I got kinda snippy with everyone. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Tony.”

The room fell silent for a stretch.

“Aren’t you going to ask me who it is?”

Steve huffed. “I don’t think I want to know.” He sounded miserable.

Tony smiled at the sad lump on the edge of the bed. “Steve. You idiot. _ Ask me who it is.” _

There was a solid beat where his words sunk in, and then Steve spun around, half sitting up and still half sprawled over the bed. He looked over at Tony, and his mouth fell open. “Are you -?”

“Yes.” Tony rolled his eyes affectionately. “It’s you, you walnut. I used to think that all those times I overheard you, I was annoyed. That I was jealous that you were young and enjoying yourself. But I was actually jealous that it wasn’t _ my  _ hand that was getting all up in that supersoldier goodness.”

“Holy shit.”

“Couldn’t have put it better myself.” Tony shifted around on the bed until they were close, leaning in towards each other. He caught Steve’s eyes flickering down to his mouth. Tony dropped his voice low and sultry. “Are you sure you don’t want to ruin our friendship?”

Steve pounced.

It was simultaneously one of the most arousing and most terrifying things of Tony’s life, and he’d accidentally gone to space once. 

Steve’s mouth collided with Tony’s, drowning him in a heated, passionate kiss. His arms caged Tony in on both sides, drawing their bodies close until Tony could feel every warm,  _ interested  _ inch of Steve. 

“Ah, fuck, Steve.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Steve panted, not pulling away. “Is it -?”

“Shit, no, don’t stop. This is amazing. Can I touch you? Can I -?”

“Anything. Tony -  _ anything.” _ Steve’s voice was breathless and broken, and it shot straight to Tony’s cock which filled quickly, eager and urgent.

Tony scrambled his hands up the back of Steve’s shirt, scraped his fingers up his sides, then pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss, guiding Steve’s overeager but uncoordinated assault into the optimal angle. “Were you thinking about me when you touched yourself?” Tony broke the kiss to hiss into his ear.

Steve ducked his chin, and Tony felt the shudder ripple down his spine and past Tony’s fingertips. “Yes,” he admitted quietly.

“What did you think about me doing?”

Steve was rutting up against Tony’s thigh now, his breath coming in short bursts. “I -” He blushed again and his jaw tightened, his expression twisting with embarrassment.

“Tell me,” Tony whispered, running soothing hands up and down Steve’s sides. “Please?”

The soft, plaintive word seemed to break through the last layer of Steve’s armour. “I thought about your mouth, Tony. God, your mouth.” He pressed Tony into the mattress with wet, hurried kisses. “I thought about your mouth on me. Everywhere. How that would feel. The noises you’d make.”

Tony groaned then shoved at Steve who rolled off him, concern twisting his features. But then Tony eased Steve onto his back, straddled his hips, and started to work his shirt over his head. Once free, he shuffled down to sit on Steve’s thighs instead. He dropped his hands on the waistband of Steve’s sweatpants, just over the obvious bulge, and met Steve’s eyes. “Will you show me? What you do? Can I see?”

Steve bit his lip and nodded then lifted his hips to encourage Tony to pull his pants down over them to his thighs. The second Steve’s cock was free, he dropped his hand to wrap around it, and Tony watched as he stroked it slowly, that mouth-watering length disappearing and reappearing in Steve’s fist. Tony wriggled around, nudging and guiding, until he was settled between Steve’s legs, one bent knee on each side of his folded legs, Steve laid out before him, but still half-dressed, like an all-you-can-eat buffet with some of the dishes still covered.

“Steve?” he asked, injecting more seriousness and less lust into his voice this time. Steve met his eyes. “How far do you want to go tonight? We don’t have to do anything, if you want to, but if you want, I can make those fantasies come true. And then some.”

Steve pushed up on his left elbow, his right hand still lazily stroking his cock. “Is this - um -” His hand stilled. “Is this just while we’re here? Or…”

Tony leaned back, tucking his hands into his lap. “Do you want it to be?” He wasn’t sure he’d ever had The Talk with someone who was holding his own dick, but Steve didn’t seem under any pressure to put it away. “I told you I had a crush - it’s not just a quick bang I’m after. I like you, Steve, you’re my best friend. Let’s ruin the fuck out of our friendship and build something better instead.”

“Really?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“Yes.”

“And tonight?” Tony petted Steve’s calf absentmindedly. “You said you need to get off a lot, right? Well I can help you with that, or I can watch, or we can just kiss some more and then I can go sit in the other room with my headphones on.” He grinned, and Steve grinned back, shaking his head.

“I’d like you to help. And I’d like to - um - help you.” Steve’s hand started to move again, firm and slow. “There’s a lot I haven’t done, probably some things I didn’t even know I should be fantasizing about, but Tony, I want to do them all with you. Show me?”

Heat flushed through Tony from the roots of his hair straight down to his toes. Even if he hadn’t been halfway in love with this man already, there was no one on Earth who could say no to that request. 

“Of course,” he breathed. He lurched forward then stopped himself. There was no rush. They had three days alone in this safehouse, and Steve had already proven that his stamina was close to boundless. “But you show me first. Show me how you do it.”

Steve started to stroke with more purpose now, eyes half-lidded but fixed on Tony. Tony set to work undressing first himself, then Steve, managing to wiggle Steve’s pants the rest of the way off his legs without disrupting his quickening rhythm. 

Tony settled at the end of the bed, ignoring his own persistent erection for now. He lifted one of Steve’s legs and slowly kissed his way from his ankle to his knee. Steve’s breath shortened with every inch of leg Tony gained until Tony pressed his lips to the inside of Steve’s thigh, and his lower lip snapped between his teeth, breath stilling entirely.

“You okay, there?” Tony teased, and Steve’s eyes flashed.

“You’re driving me crazy,” Steve admitted, embarrassment flickering across his face. 

Tony shifted up, taking pity on him. “Bet I can drive you even crazier.” When Steve’s hand next stroked down, Tony followed it with his mouth.  

“Fuck!” Steve’s hand disappeared from his cock as he snapped it to the back of Tony’s head. Tony swallowed him down, showing off a little and swallowing around the urge to gag. Steve was a satisfyingly heavy weight on his tongue, and Tony did his best to match the pace Steve had set with his hand. 

It didn’t take long, with Steve already in the state he was in. Tony bobbed up and down, sucking, licking, using every trick in the book, and soon after, Steve started to shake. His fingers clenched on Tony’s head, scraping at his scalp, then he let go with a gasp. Tony’s mouth flooded with the bitter tang of Steve’s come, and he swallowed what he could, the rest spilling from his lips as he pulled back with a gasp.

Steve was staring at him, chest heaving, when Tony tipped his chin up to smile at him. Steve’s thumb settled at the corner of Tony’s mouth, wiping through the mess then slipping between Tony’s lips. Tony sucked.

“Can you go again?” he asked, releasing Steve’s thumb and wiping his face with the back of his hand. 

“Yes,” Steve breathed. “But don’t you want -”

Tony shook his head then pressed another kiss to the crease of Steve’s hip. “I’ve only got one in me, but I have a feeling you have a few lined up.” He grinned when Steve blushed but nodded. “Let me take care of you.”

Steve was rapidly hardening again, but Tony had something else he wanted to try. He brushed a fingertip behind Steve’s balls and watched his eyes go wide.

“You okay if I try something?”

“God yes,  _ please.”  _

“You like being touched here?” Tony let his finger slip inside, slick with spit and Steve’s come. 

“A lot,” Steve admitted. He tipped back on the bed, throwing one arm over his eyes. His fist clenched and unclenched where it hung off the side of his face. 

“You touch yourself like this?” Tony pressed deeper and earned himself a gasp.

“All the time.”

Tony pulled his finger free and tapped at Steve’s hip. “Roll over.”

Steve spun so quickly he nearly knocked the mattress of the bed frame. Tony smoothed his hands over Steve’s back, easing him down onto the sheets, but even as he let out a breath and relaxed, he still vibrated with tension. Tony bent over and drew a line of hot, nipping kisses down Steve's spine, towards the tempting curve of his ass. A shudder followed after him, and Tony hummed with satisfaction that he could have that effect on Steve.

After weeks of associating Steve with sex, it was heady and exciting to finally get to have both of those things for himself at once. And it wasn't just the sex. Tony let his eyes draw the same path his mouth just had. Steve wanted this - wanted him. It hadn't been just a coincidence; Tony's mere presence was driving Steve crazy with arousal, and in a glorious feedback loop, that just made it even hotter for Tony to be here between his legs.

"Tony?" Steve said breathlessly, and Tony realized he hadn't moved in a while.

"I've got you," he said softly, then he settled on his stomach between Steve's legs. He bit the swell of Steve's ass and snickered when he got a heated gasp in response. Then he parted Steve's ass and blew warm air over his hole. Steve's whole body twitched, and Tony dipped down and licked a hot swathe from his balls to the dimple at the top of his curves.

Steve swore incoherently, his hips jerking forward and back as he struggled between rubbing his hard cock against the sheets and getting more of Tony's mouth on him. Tony took pity on him and pressed down hard on his lower back to force Steve flat on the bed, then he dove in again. He ran his tongue around Steve's rim, then sucked hard on the sensitive skin. Steve gasped and bucked and moaned, and it was all Tony could do to keep from rubbing off on the bed himself.

Tony sucked and licked until Steve was sloppy and loose then pressed his tongue past the rim, dipping it in as far as it could go. Steve made an unholy noise and broke Tony's hold, writhing up on his hands and knees, arms shaking. 

"Please, god, don't stop," he begged. His front half collapsed, leaving his ass sticking in the air while he burrowed his head in the pillows. 

Tony obliged, pressing his face against Steve's ass, holding him open with both hands, and going to town. He could feel the tension in Steve's body and the clenching and releasing of his muscles around Tony's tongue.

Tony pulled back, gasping for breath. "Do you have lube?"

Steve moaned in frustration, and Tony watched his back ripple as he resisted the urge to move. "In my bag," he gasped, one hand flailing wildly to gesture.

Tony nearly tipped himself off the bed reached for the bag. Inside, he found a bottle of lube and, to his delight, a sleek blue dildo. He grinned, but left the toy for now, happy enough to have the image of Steve fucking himself on the silicone length in his head.

With the lube on the bed next to his knee, Tony went back to work on Steve's ass, fucking him with his tongue. A new bolt of arousal shot to Tony's cock every time Steve cried out, and he knew that as much as he'd love to make Steve come like this, if Steve didn't go off soon, Tony wouldn't be able to hold back any longer.

But even as he worried that his resolve was at a breaking point, Steve let go. With a low, almost broken moan, Steve's hips shot back, and his feet slammed into Tony's back. He tensed and released, and Tony reached forward to stroke the palm of his hand along the underside of Steve's cock just in time to have it drenched in come.

Steve collapsed again, panting, and Tony only caught himself from falling on top of him by throwing his clean hand out in front of him. His cock throbbed painfully between his legs, leaking precome to the sheets below. Tony grabbed the lube and squeezed some over his come-covered fingers. 

They slipped easily into Steve's body, and Steve half-whined, half-moaned as Tony worked them deeper. "You can take me, right, baby?" Tony asked, giving Steve a chance to say he was too far gone after two orgasms to handle this.

But Steve nodded fiercely into the pillow and managed a, "Please?" so Tony stretched his fingers wider and thrust them deeper, stretching Steve's already sopping hole open enough for him. When Steve gave easily around his fingers, Tony added more lube to his hand, stroked it over his cock and covered Steve's body with his own.

The press into Steve's hole was as into hot, molten lava. After two orgasms, Steve was relaxed and accommodating, and after working him open for so long, there was little resistance. Tony slid home in one slick, easy slide and they groaned in unison as he bottomed out.

"Fuck, you feel amazing." He'd never, ever, felt like this - electricity crackling between them. He smoothed his hand over Steve's back, and he arched into the touch.

Tony began to move, pushing a sigh of relief out of both of them. Steve's body seemed to want him, welcome him, drawing him into its soft, wet heat eagerly. When Tony sped up, Steve shifted his hips up, taking weight on his knees so he could rock into every one of Tony's thrusts. 

"Hey, can you -?" Tony pulled back and tapped at Steve's hip. "Roll over, I want to see you."

Steve shifted around, getting his leg over Tony's lap then re-settling, so they were face to face, Steve on his back and Tony still between his legs. Tony took hold of his hips, hauled Steve up against his thighs, then pressed inside again. This time he got to watch as Steve's eyes rolled back in his head and his mouth fell open. Tony took a firm grip of Steve's hips and slammed forward mercilessly. The slick heat of Steve's body drew him in deeper, and the angle was suddenly perfect for Tony to slide in with ease every time he kicked his hips forward. By the look on Steve's face, he was also hitting the perfect spot inside him, breathless gasps hitching out of his throat. 

"God, you look amazing like that." Tony leaned forward with a hand on either side of Steve's ribs so he could stretch up and press their lips together. They were too far gone to kiss, but they breathed each other's air and rocked together. Arousal built hotter and hotter in Tony's core, his heart pounding in his chest, but he was determined to bring Steve to orgasm one more time before he found his own release. 

Steve's cock was hard and heavy, pressed between their bodies, and Tony leaned back, taking his weight on his arms. He thrust deep into Steve's body. "Touch yourself," he said. "Show me how you do it. How you did it when you wished I were here between your legs, taking you like this."

Steve bit off a moan and snapped his hand to his cock. Tony leaned back to grab the lube and toss it to him, grimacing when he threw off his rhythm, but after a moment they found it again, Tony rocking relentlessly into Steve's body while Steve's now-slick hand stroked up and down his cock furiously. 

Tony tipped his chin down to watch the head of Steve's cock - red and desperate - appear and disappear in his fist. It was a tantalizing sight, and he had a hard time choosing between watching that and watching Steve's expression fall bit-by-bit into disrepair as he lost control.

It wasn't long before he was twitching and shaking around Tony, his legs curling up to wrap around Tony's waist. "Oh god,' he whined. "I don't know if I can."

"Come on, baby. You can do it. Do it for me. I want to see you cover yourself in come. I want this one to be for me. You've wanted this for so long - so have I. Give it to me, darling. You're so fucking gorgeous like this. I could watch you fall apart all day."

Tony pressed another kiss to Steve's lips, licking and teasing him, until Steve broke away with a shattered gasp. Tony nipped at his bottom lip instead, tugging a little and leaning into his thrusts so he could hit as deep as possible. Steve's body curled around him, tight as a bowstring, then with a wild cry, he released. 

Steve was almost sobbing now, his body curled up and wrapped around Tony, legs locked around Tony's waist, fingers digging into the back of Tony's neck. He shot come all over his stomach and chest, even hitting his own chin, the rest dribbling down in a line from his softening cock to pool in his bellybutton.

Tony bent down and licked a swathe through it, revelling in the hot bitter taste of Steve's pleasure, then he shifted around, easing Steve's legs away to give him space to move. Now, he started a pace that was all for him. Steve was a limp, sated puddle under him, open and easy, letting Tony take whatever he wanted. 

Pleasure built again, like a tiny sun deep in Tony's gut. It heated and heated, and he found it hard to support his weight with his arms, all of a sudden. He dropped to Steve's chest, not caring that his cheek landed in a mess of come and sweat, and he breathed against Steve's overheated skin. 

Steve, still dopey and uncoordinated, reached up and slipped his arms around Tony's sides, caressing his ribs. "You feel so good," he murmured, and orgasm loomed even closer.

Tony rocked forward then snapped his head up to meet Steve's eyes. He pressed their foreheads together and thrust in as deep as he could, feet braced on the edge of the mattress, core tensed on the edge of release. Steve held him close, knees locked around Tony's hips as Tony's orgasm finally ripped through him and he pulsed deep in Steve's body.

"Shit," he panted, collapsing again. "Shit."

Steve stroked his fingers through Tony's hair. "So… good…"

For a long time, they lay there, gradually recovering breath, thought, and reasonable body temperatures. When Tony couldn't handle the growing itchiness as the come and sweat dried between them, he slipped free and pushed up to his hands and knees over Steve.

Steve smiled at him, goofy and free, and Tony couldn't help but grin back. "Feel good?" he asked.

"Amazing." Steve reached up and traced his finger from Tony's lips down over his chin, to his collarbone and down his now messy chest to the crease of his hip. "You're amazing. I've never - never. It's never been like that."

"I'm glad." Tony drew him into a kiss, tender this time, and Steve opened beautifully for him, letting his tongue dip in to taste him. "Perfect." His heart swelled as he watched Steve laze under him on the sheets, happier and more relaxed than Tony had ever seen him. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Steve just nodded. Tony padded into the bathroom. He rinsed off quickly in the shower then wetted a facecloth - Steve was way too out of it to handle slippery tile. He glanced in the mirror as he rinsed his mouth and realized he was still grinning. _ He'd  _ done that. He'd wrecked the insatiable supersoldier and left him a happy, sated mess on the bed.

Tony shot himself a wink then made his way back into the bedroom. Steve was 90% asleep already, so Tony cleaned him up as best as he could then tossed the cloth aside and crawled in next to him, pulling the light blanket up over both of them.

"I'm glad you're staying," Steve whispered into his hair.

"I'll stay forever if you don't kick me out," Tony replied.

"Okay. Forever sounds good." Steve kissed Tony's temple then slipped down into sleep, and Tony followed him soon after, curled up on his chest.

**

Tony came back to awareness slowly. It was still dark but the shadows had that soft, outlined quality that meant dawn was creeping in. Tony’s throat was dry, and his muscles ached pleasantly. He turned a little, to burrow into the soft heat spread out next to him, and realized that the bed was rocking ever so slightly.

“Really? Already?” he whispered into the dark.

Steve whined softly. “I’m sorry.”

Tony snaked his hand over Steve’s hip to find where Steve’s was slowly jerking his hard, leaking cock. “I’m not complaining, sweetheart.” He pressed a kiss to Steve’s shoulder and settled in, his hand resting, unmoving, at the base of Steve’s cock. 

“I woke up and you were here and you’re so warm and naked and hot, and I just -” he broke off with a slight groan, and his hand sped up.”It’ll calm down eventually. Once I get used to having you around. Maybe.”

Tony kissed him again, on the lips this time. He shook off the last dredges of sleep and pushed himself up so he could straddle Steve’s hips, barely catching sight of Steve’s blue eyes in the growing light but sure that Steve could make out every inch of him. Steve’s hands settled on his thighs.

“You, my dear,” Tony said with a predatory grin, “are going to be. So. Much. Fun.”


End file.
